wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień dwudziesty ósmy
Zebraliśmy się wszyscy dość wcześnie na śniadanie. Rebeka widząc, że naczelnik nie jest gwałtownie zatrudniony, prosiła, aby dalej ciągnął opowiadania, co też uczynił w tych słowach: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW W istocie, nazajutrz księżna przyniosła mi list, o którym poprzednio wspominała, a który brzmiał, jak następuje: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII KSIĘŻNEJ MEDINA SIDONIA Książę Medina Sidonia do margrabiego de Val Florida. Znajdziesz, kochany przyjacielu, w szyfrowanych depeszach dalszy ciąg naszych układów. W tym liście chce ci opowiedzieć, co się dzieje na tym dworze świętoszków i rozpustników, na którym skazany jestem przebywać. Jeden z moich ludzi ma odwieźć list do granicy, dlatego więc szczerzej będę mógł się rozpisać. Król don Pedro de Braganca ciągle obiera klasztory za widownię swoich miłostek. Porzucił teraz ksienię urszulanek dla przeoryszy wizytek. JKMość życzy sobie, abym mu towarzyszył w tych miłosnych pielgrzymkach, co też muszę czynić dla dobra naszych spraw. Król rozmawia z przeoryszą oddzielony od niej nieprzełamaną kratą, która, jak powiadają, za pomocą ukrytych sprężyn zapada się pod dłonią potężnego monarchy. My wszyscy, którzy mu towarzyszymy, rozchodzimy się po rozmownicach, gdzie nas przyjmują młodsze zakonnice. Portugalczycy znajdują szczególne upodobanie w rozmowie z zakonnicami, których odezwania się pod względem sensu przypominają śpiew ptasząt w klatkach, żyjących, podobnie jak one, w zamknięciu. Wszelako zajmująca bladość poświęconych dziewic, ich pobożne westchnienia, tkliwe przystosowania religijnego języka, ich prostoduszna nieświadomość i rozmarzone pragnienia - wywierają na młodych panów naszego dworu urok, jaki trudno im znaleźć w kobietach z towarzystwa lizbońskiego. Skądinąd wszystko w tych schronieniach upaja duszę i zmysły. Powietrze tchnie balsamicznym zapachem kwiatów, nagromadzonych koło obrazów świętych, oko za kratami spostrzega dyszące wonnościami samotne sypialnie, dźwięki świeckiej gitary mieszają się z akordami poświęconych organów i osłaniają tkliwe gruchania młodzieży napierającej z obu stron na kratę. Takie zwyczaje panują w zakonach portugalskich. Co do mnie, tylko przez krótki czas mogę wdawać się w te czule szaleństwa, rychło bowiem namiętne wyrażenia miłości przywodzą mi na myśl obrazy zbrodni i zabójstwa. A przecież popełniłem tylko jedno zabójstwo: zamordowałem przyjaciela, człowieka, który tobie i mnie życie ocalił. Rozpustne obyczaje wielkiego świata stały się przyczyną tych nieszczęsnych wypadków, które skalały mi serce w latach rozkwitu, w których dusza moja miała dać przystęp szczęściu, cnocie a zapewne i czystej miłości. Ale uczucie to nie mogło powstać śród tak okropnych wrażeń. Ile razy słyszałem rozmowę o miłości, tyle razy zawsze zdawało mi się, że krew występuje mi na dłonie. Jednakże czułem potrzebę kochania, i to, co byłoby zrodziło miłość w mym sercu, przetworzyło się w uczucie życzliwości, którą starałem się dokoła rozpościerać. Kochałem mój kraj, a nade wszystko ten dzielny lud hiszpański, przywiązany do tronu i ołtarza, wiemy obowiązkom honoru. Hiszpanie odpłacili mi wzajemnością i dwór osądził, że zbyt mnie kochano. Odtąd na zaszczytnym wygnaniu, jak mogłem, służyłem krajowi i z oddalenia przyczyniałem się do szczęścia moich poddanych. Miłość ku ojczyźnie i ludzkości napełniła serce moje słodkimi uczuciami. Co do tej innej miłości, która miała ozdobić wiosnę mego życia, czegóż się od niej dziś mogę spodziewać? Postanowiłem zakończyć na sobie ród Medina Sidonia. Wiem, że córki wielu grandów pragną połączenia ze mną, ale nie wiedzą, że ofiara mojej ręki byłaby niebezpiecznym podarunkiem. Mój sposób myślenia nie zgadza się z dzisiejszymi zwyczajami. Ojcowie nasi uważali swoje małżonki za skarbnice swego szczęścia i honoru. W starej Kastylii puginał i trucizna karały niewiarę. Bynajmniej nie ganię moich przodków, ale też i nie chciałbym ich naśladować, ostatecznie więc lepiej, że mój ród na mnie się skończy. Gdy ojciec mój doszedł do tego miejsca listu, zdawał się wahać i nie chciał dalej czytać, ale zaczęłam go tak usilnie prosić, że nie mógł oprzeć się moim naleganiom i tak dalej ciągnął: Cieszę się wraz z tobą ze szczęścia, jakie ci sprawia towarzystwo zachwycającej Eleonory. Umysł w tym wieku musi przybierać czarujące kształty. To, co o nie piszesz, dowodzi, że jesteś z nią szczęśliwy; niemało przyczynia się to do mego własnego szczęścia. Na te słowa nie mogłam wstrzymać mego uniesienia, rzuciłam się do nóg mego ojca, zaczęłam go ściskać, byłam pewna, że stanowię jego szczęście. Myśl ta na wskroś przejmowała mnie niewysłowioną radością. Gdy przeszły pierwsze chwile uniesienia, zapytałam ojca, w jakim wieku jest książę Medina Sidonia. - Jest on - rzekł - o pięć lat młodszy ode mnie, czyli ma trzydzieści pięć lat, ale należy do ludzi, którzy nigdy się nie starzeją. Byłam w wieku, w którym młode dziewczęta wcale nie zastanawiają się nad latami mężczyzn. Chłopiec tak jak ja czternastoletni byłby mi się wydał dzieckiem niegodnym mojej uwagi. Ojca bynajmniej nie uważałam za starego, książę zaś, mając pięć lat mniej, był w moich oczach młodzieńcem. Było to pierwsze pojęcie, jakie o nim powzięłam, i później przyczyniło się ono wielce do postanowienia o moim losie. Następnie zapytałam, co to za morderstwa, o których książę wspominał. Na te słowa mój ojciec zmarszczył czoło i po kilku chwilach zastanowienia rzekł: - Droga Eleonoro, są to wypadki zostające w ścisłym związku z moim rozłączeniem się z twoją matką. Wprawdzie nie powinienem ci o tym mówić, ale prędzej czy później własna twoja ciekawość zwróci się w tym kierunku, zamiast więc domysłów nad przedmiotem równie drażliwym jak smutnym wolę sam o wszystkim cię uwiadomić. Po tej przemowie ojciec w te słowa opowiedział mi przygody swego życia: HISTORIA MARGRABIEGO DE VAL FLORIDA Wiesz dobrze, że ród Astorgas wygasł na twojej matce. Rodzina ta wraz z domem Val Florida należała do najstarszych w Asturii. Ogólne życzenie prowincji przeznaczało mi rękę panny Astorgas. Przyzwyczajeni zawczasu do tej myśli, powzięliśmy ku sobie wzajemne uczucia, które miały ustalić nasze małżeńskie szczęście. Różne jednak okoliczności opóźniły nasz związek, tak że ożeniłem się dopiero w dwudziestym piątym roku życia. W sześć tygodni po naszym ślubie oświadczyłem mojej żonie, że ponieważ wszyscy moi przodkowie służyli w wojsku, przeto honor nakazuje mi iść za ich przykładem, i że zresztą w wielu garnizonach hiszpańskich daleko przyjemniej można pędzić życie aniżeli w Asturii. Pani de Val Florida odpowiedziała, że zawsze zgodzi się z moim zdaniem, ile razy będzie chodziło o honor naszego domu. Uradzono więc, że wstąpię do wojska. Napisałem do ministra i otrzymałem kompanię jazdy w pułku księcia Medina Sidonia, który stał załogą w Barcelonie. Tam właśnie urodziłaś się, moje dziecię. Wybuchła wojna; posłano nas do Portugalii, ażeby łączyć się z armią don Sancha de Saavedra. Wódz ten rozpoczął wojnę sławną potyczką pod Vila Marga. Nasz pułk, najsilniejszy wówczas w całej armii, odebrał rozkaz zniesienia kolumny angielskiej, która tworzyła lewe skrzydło nieprzyjaciela. Dwa razy natarliśmy bezskutecznie i już gotowaliśmy się do trzeciego natarcia, gdy nagle zjawił się między nami rycerz w kwiecie wieku, okryty świetną bronią. - Za mną! - krzyknął - jestem pułkownik wasz, książę Medina Sidonia. W istocie, słusznie uczynił, że się nazwał, gdyż bylibyśmy go wzięli za anioła wojny lub jakiegoś księcia z niebieskiej armii, tak miał w sobie coś nadludzkiego. Tym razem rozbiliśmy angielską kolumnę i sława tego dnia należała do naszego pułku. Mogę śmiało wyznać, że po księciu ja najdzielniej sobie poczynałem. Przynajmniej tak pochlebne świadectwo pozyskałem od mego naczelnika, który natychmiast uczynił mi zaszczyt proszenia o moją przyjaźń. Nie była to czcza grzeczność z jego strony. Staliśmy się prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi: książę nigdy nie traktował mnie z góry, ja zaś nigdy nie zniżałem się do pochlebstw. Zarzucają Hiszpanom pewną wyniosłość w obejściu, wszelako jedynie unikając poufałości umiemy być dumni bez pychy i grzeczni bez nadskakiwania. Zwycięstwo pod Vila Marga otworzyło wiele awansów. Książę został generałem, mnie zaś podwyższono na placu na podpułkownika i pierwszego adiutanta. Dano nam niebezpieczne polecenie przeszkadzania nieprzyjacielowi w przejściu przez Duero. Książę zajął korzystne położenie i dość długo się na nim utrzymywał, nareszcie całe wojsko angielskie na nas uderzyło. Przewaga liczby nie mogła zmusić nas do odwrotu, powstała okropna rzeź i nasza zguba była już nieodzowna, gdy wtem niejaki van Berg, dowódca kompanii wallońskich, przybył nam na pomoc z trzema tysiącami ludzi. Dokazał cudów waleczności i nie tylko wyrwał nas z niebezpieczeństwa, ale za jego sprawą otrzymaliśmy plac boju. Pomimo to nazajutrz złączyliśmy się z głównym korpusem armii. Gdy tak cofaliśmy się razem z Wallonami, książę zbliżył się do mnie i rzekł: - Kochany Val Florida, wiem, że liczba dwa najlepiej przystoi przyjaźni i nie można przekroczyć jej bez narażenia świętych praw tego uczucia. Sądzę jednak, że ważna przysługa, jaką van Berg nam wyświadczył, zasługuje na wyjątek. Zdaje mi się, że wdzięczność nakazuje nam ofiarować mu naszą przyjaźń i przypuścić go jako trzeciego do węzła, który nas łączy. Podzieliłem zdanie księcia, który udał się do van Berga i złożył mu ofiarę naszej przyjaźni z powagą odpowiadającą znaczeniu, jakie przywiązywał do miana przyjaciela. Van Berg zdziwił się niepomału i rzekł: - Wasza książęca mość wyświadczasz mi zbyt wielki zaszczyt. Muszę cię uprzedzić, że mam zwyczaj co dzień się upijać; gdy zaś przypadkiem nie jestem pijany, gram w grę jak można najgrubszą. Jeżeli zatem wasza książęca mość masz wstręt do podobnych zwyczajów, nie sądzę, aby nasz związek mógł być długotrwały. Odpowiedź ta zmieszała księcia, po chwili jednak roześmiał się, zapewnił van Berga o swoim szacunku i obiecał mu, że użyje na dworze całego kredytu, aby go jak najświetniej wynagrodzono. Van Berg jednak nade wszystko przekładał nagrody pieniężne. Król obdarzył go baronią Deulen, położoną w okręgu Malines; van Berg tego samego dnia sprzedał ją Walterowi van Dykowi, mieszczaninowi z Antwerpii i liwerantowi armii. Rozłożyliśmy się na leże zimowe w Coimbrze, jednym z najznaczniejszych miast portugalskich. Pani de Val Florida przyjechała do mnie; lubiła żyć w świecie, otworzyłem więc dom dla znaczniejszych oficerów armii. Wszelako książę i ja mało oddawaliśmy się zgiełkliwym przyjemnościom towarzystwa; ważne zatrudnienia cały nasz czas zajmowały. Cnota była bożyszczem młodego Sidonii, dobro ogółu - Jego marzeniem. Zagłębialiśmy się razem nad położeniem Hiszpanii i układaliśmy plany zapewnienia jej pomyślności na przyszłość. Dla uszczęśliwienia Hiszpanów pragnęliśmy naprzód wpoić w nich miłość cnoty i odciągnąć od niepomiarkowanej chęci zysku, co bynajmniej nie wydawało się nam trudne. Chcieliśmy także wskrzesić tradycje dawnego rycerstwa. Każdy Hiszpan miał być równie wierny małżonce jak królowi i każdy powinien był mieć towarzysza broni. Ja połączyłem się już z księciem; byliśmy przekonani. że świat będzie kiedyś mówił o naszym związku i że szlachetne umysły, postępując w nasze ślady, uczynią drogę cnoty bardziej przystępną. Wstyd mi, kochana Eleonoro, mówić ci o podobnych szaleństwach, ale od dawna już zauważono, że młodzież, zapuszczająca się w marzenia, wychodzi z czasem na pożytecznych, a nawet wielkich ludzi. Przeciwnie, młode katony, wystudzone jeszcze przed wiekiem, nie mogą nigdy wznieść się nad wyrachowanie własnej korzyści. Brak serca ścieśnia ich umysł i czyni ich niezdolnymi tak na ludzi stanu, jak też na użytecznych obywateli. Prawidło to nader mało ma wyjątków. Tak więc, puszczając wyobraźnię na manowce cnoty łudziliśmy się nadzieją, że urzeczywistnimy kiedyś w Hiszpanii wiek Saturna i Rei. Przez ten czas van Berg, o ile możności, zaprowadzał wiek złoty. Sprzedał baronię Deulen za osiemkroć sto tysięcy liwrów i przysiągł na słowo honoru, że nie tylko wyda te pieniądze przez dwa miesiące leż zimowych, ale nadto zaciągnie jeszcze sto tysięcy franków długu. Marnotrawny nasz Flamandczyk obliczył następnie, że dla dotrzymania słowa należy mu wydawać dziennie tysiąc czterysta pistolów, co było dość trudne w takim mieście jak Coimbra. Uląkł się myśląc, że zbyt lekkomyślnie dał słowo, gdy mu zaś przedkładano, że może użyć część pieniędzy na wspomożenie biednych i uszczęśliwienie tylu ludzi, odpowiedział, że przysiągł wydawać, nie zaś rozdawać, i że poczucie własnej godności nie pozwala mu najmniejszej części tych pieniędzy obrócić na dobre uczynki; gra nawet w to nie wchodzi, gdyż mógł wygrać, a pieniądze przegrane nie były wydanymi. Tak trudne położenie zdawało się mocno trapić van Berga; przez kilka dni był roztargniony, nareszcie wpadł na sposób, który miał ocalić jego honor. Zebrał, ile tylko mógł znaleźć kucharzy, muzyków, skoczków, komediantów i innych osób wesołego rzemiosła. Rano wyprawiał sutą biesiadę, wieczorem bal i widowisko, stawiał maszty obfitości, a jeżeli pomimo wszelkich usiłowań nie udało mu się wydać tysiąca czterechset pistolów, kazał resztę wyrzucać oknem, mówiąc, że podobny postępek wchodzi w zakres marnotrawstwa. Uspokajając w ten sposób sumienie, van Berg odzyskał dawną wesołość. W istocie, był to nader dowcipny człowiek i zręcznie umiał bronić swych dziwacznych wad, o które go wszędzie napastowano. Te rozumowania, w których się biegle wyćwiczył, nadawały błyskotliwości jego rozmowie i odróżniały go od nas, Hiszpanów, zwykle poważnych i milczących. Van Berg często u mnie bywał wraz ze znaczniejszymi oficerami armii, wszelako przychodził także w chwilach, gdy mnie w domu nie było. Wiedziałem o tym i bynajmniej się nie gniewałem, wyobrażałem sobie bowiem, że nieograniczone zaufanie przekona go, aż wszędzie i o każdej godzinie dobrze jest widziany. Ogół tymczasem innego był zdania i niebawem zaczęły krążyć wieści ubliżające mojej sławie. Do mnie żadna z nich nie doszła, książę posłyszał je jednak, a wiedząc, jak kocham moją żonę, przez przyjaźń cierpiał za mnie. Pewnego dnia udał się do pani de Val Florida i padł jej do nóg, zaklinając, aby nie zapominała swoich obowiązków i nie widywała van Berga sam na sam. Nie wiem, co mu na to odpowiedziano. Następnie książę poszedł do van Berga z zamiarem przełożenia mu w podobnym sposobie całego stanu rzeczy i zwrócenia go na drogę cnoty. Nie zastał go w domu. Powrócił po południu, w pokoju pełno było ludzi, ale van Berg sam siedział na uboczu; ponury i zapewne nieco pijany potrząsał kubkiem z kośćmi. Książę zbliżył się do niego przyjaźnie i śmiejąc się zapytał, jak mu idą wydatki. Van Berg rzucił nań zagniewane spojrzenie i odpowiedział : - Wydatki moje przeznaczone są dla przyjemności mych przyjaciół, nie zaś niegodziwców, którzy mieszają się do tego, co do nich nie należy. Kilka osób słyszało te słowa. - Czy to do mnie ma się stosować? - rzekł książę. - Van Berg, racz natychmiast odwołać te lekkomyślne wyrazy. - Nigdy niczego nie odwołuję - odparł van Berg. Książę ukląkł na jedno kolano, mówiąc: - Van Berg, wyświadczyłeś mi znakomitą przysługę, dlaczegóż teraz chcesz mnie zbezcześcić? Zaklinam cię, uznaj mnie za człowieka z honorem. Van Berg rzucił jakąś zniewagę. Książę powstał spokojnie, dobył sztyletu zza pasa i położywszy go na stole, rzekł: - Zwyczajny pojedynek nie może załatwić tej sprawy. Jeden z nas musi umrzeć, a im prędzej to nastąpi, tym lepiej. Rzucajmy kości po kolei; kto więcej wyrzuci, weźmie sztylet i utopi go w sercu przeciwnika. - Wyśmienicie - krzyknął van Berg - to dopiero nazywa się gruba gra! ale przysięgam, że jeżeli wygram, nie będę oszczędzał waszej książęcej mości. Przerażeni widzowie stali na miejscu jakby skamieniali. Van Berg wziął kubek i wyrzucił podwójną dwójkę. - Do szatana - zawołał - coś mi się nie wiedzie! Z kolei książę potrząsnął kośćmi i wyrzucił piątkę i szóstkę. Wtedy wziął sztylet i utopił go w piersiach van Berga, po czym, obracając się ku widzom z tąż samą zimną krwią, rzekł: - Panowie, raczcie wyświadczyć ostatnią posługę temu młodzieńcowi, którego bohaterskie męstwo na lepszy los zasługiwało. Co do mnie, ruszam natychmiast do głównego audytora armii i oddaję się w ręce sprawiedliwości królewskiej. Możecie wyobrazić sobie rozgłos, jaki ten wypadek powszechnie sprawił. Księcia nie tylko Hiszpanie kochali, ale nawet nieprzyjaciele nasi, Portugalczycy. Gdy wieść o tym doszła do Lizbony, arcybiskup tego miasta, który jest zarazem patriarchą Indii, dowiódł, że dom, gdzie zatrzymano księcia w Coimbrze, należy do kapituły, i od najdawniejszych czasów uważany był za nietykalne schronienie, że przeto książę może spokojnie w nim przebywać, nie lękając się przemocy świeckiego ramienia. Książę nader był wzruszony przywiązaniem mu okazywanym, wszelako oświadczył, że nie chce korzystać z tego przywileju. Audytor generalny zaczął wytaczać sprawę przeciw księciu, ale Rada Kastilli postanowiła koniecznie się wmieszać; następnie wielki marszałek Aragonii, którego urząd teraz właśnie zniesiono, utrzymywał, że sądzenie księcia, jako urodzonego w jego prowincji i należącego do dawnych ricos hombres, do niego należy. Słowem, wielu usilnie dobijało się o pierwszeństwo, każdy bowiem chciał go ocalić. Pośród tej całej wrzawy łamałem sobie głowę nad wynalezieniem przyczyny nieszczęsnego pojedynku. Nareszcie jakiś znajomy zlitował się i uwiadomił mnie o postępowaniu pani de Val Florida. Nie pojmuję, jakim sposobem wyobrażałem sobie, że moja żona może tylko mnie kochać. Minęło wiele czasu, zanim zdołałem uwierzyć, że jestem w błędzie. Na koniec pewne okoliczności zdarły nieco zasłonę z moich oczu, poszedłem więc do pani de Val Florida i rzekłem: - Dowiedziałem się, że ojciec pani niebezpiecznie zasłabł; sądzę, że wypada, abyś do niego pojechała. Zresztą córka nasza potrzebuje twoich starań i, jak mniemam, odtąd osiądziesz pani na zawsze w Asturii. Pani de Val Florida spuściła oczy i z pokorą przyjęła wyrok. Wiesz, jak od tego czaru żyliśmy z twoją matką; miała ona tysiąc nieocenionych przymiotów, a nawet cnót, którym zawsze oddawałem sprawiedliwość. Tymczasem proces księcia przybrał dziwny obrót. Oficerowie wallońscy podnieśli go do znaczenia ogólnej sprawy narodowej. Utrzymywali, że ponieważ grandowie hiszpańscy pozwalają sobie mordować Flamandczyków, wypada im opuścić służbę hiszpańską, Hiszpanie natomiast dowodzili, że to był pojedynek, nie zaś morderstwo. Rzeczy tak daleko zaszły, że król nakazał zwołać juntę, złożoną z dwunastu Hiszpanów i dwunastu Flamandczyków, nie dla osądzenia księcia, ale raczej dla rozstrzygnięcia, czy śmierć van Berga należy uważać za zaszłą wskutek pojedynku czy też morderstwa. Oficerowie hiszpańscy głosowali pierwsi i - jak się można domyślić - zgodzili się na pojedynek. Jedenastu Wallończyków było przeciwnego zdania; nie usprawiedliwiali swego sądu, przede wszystkim zaś najwięcej krzyczeli. Dwunasty - który głosował ostatni, ponieważ był najmłodszy - dał się już zaszczytnie poznać w kilku sprawach honorowych. Nazywał się don Juan van Worden. Tu przerwałem Cyganowi, mówiąc: - Mam zaszczyt być synem tego samego van Wordena i spodziewam się, że w twoim opowiadaniu nic takiego nie usłyszę, co by mogło honor jego na szwank wystawić. - Mogę zaręczyć - odrzekł Cygan - że wiernie powtórzę słowa margrabiego de Val Florida do jego córki. - Gdy kolej głosowania przyszła na don Juana van Worden, zabrał głos i tak się wyraził: - Panowie, sądzę, że dwie rzeczy oznaczają istotę pojedynku: naprzód wyzwanie, lub też, w braku tego, spotkanie, po wtóre - równość broni lub też, w braku tej, równowaga szans zadania śmierci. Tak na przykład człowiek uzbrojony w strzelbę mógłby stanąć przeciw drugiemu uzbrojonemu w krócicę, z warunkiem, ażeby jeden strzelał o sto kroków, drugi zaś o cztery, i z zastrzeżeniem, że już uprzednio zgodzono się, kto ma strzelać pierwszy. W obecnym wypadku jedna i ta sama broń służyła dla obu, nie można przeto wymagać większej równości. Kości nie były fałszywe, więc równowadze szans zadania śmierci także nic niepodobna zarzucić. Na ostatek, wyzwanie było wyraźnie oświadczone i z obu stron przyjęte. Wyznaję, że z przykrością widzę pojedynek, tę najszlachetniejszą walkę, zniżoną do losu gry hazardowej, rodzaju zabawy, której człowiek honorowy powinien używać z nadzwyczajnym umiarkowaniem. Wszelako według zasad, jakie na początku przytoczyłem, zdaje mi się niezaprzeczonym, że zajmująca nas obecnie sprawa była pojedynkiem, nie zaś morderstwem. Tak mi nakazuje mówić moje przekonanie, jakkolwiek przykro mi, że sprzeciwia się to sposobowi widzenia moich jedenastu kolegów. Będąc zatem prawie pewnym, że spotka mnie nieszczęście niełaski z ich strony, i pragnąc zarazem jak najłagodniejszymi środkami uprzedzić wyrazy ich niezadowolenia, upraszam, aby wszyscy jedenastu raczyli wyświadczyć mi zaszczyt wystąpienia ze mną do pojedynku, mianowicie sześciu z rana, pięciu po obiedzie. Wniosek tego dowodzenia sprawił powszechną wrzawę, wszelako należało przyjąć zaproszenie. Van Worden ranił pierwszych sześciu, którzy stawili się z rana, następnie z pięcioma pozostałymi zasiadł do obiadu. Po obiedzie znowu wzięto się do broni. Van Worden ranił trzech, dziesiąty skaleczył go w ramię, jedenasty zaś przeszył szpadą na wylot i zostawił na placu. Biegły chirurg ocalił życie dzielnemu Flamandczykowi, ale nie myślano już ani o juncie, ani o procesie i król ułaskawił księcia Sidonię. Odbyliśmy jeszcze jedną kampanię, nadal jako ludzie honorowi, ale już bez poprzedniego zapału. Pierwszy raz nieszczęście nas dotknęło. Książę zawsze okazywał wiele szacunku dla odwagi i zdolności wojskowych van Berga, wyrzucał sobie przesadną gorliwość o mój spokój, która stała się przyczyną tak smutnych wypadków. Nauczył się, że nie wystarcza chcieć dobra, ale należy ponadto umieć je wyświadczać. Co do mnie, podobnie do wielu małżonków, tłumiłem w sobie boleść i tym więcej przez to cierpiałem. Odtąd przestaliśmy snuć nasze zamiary uszczęśliwienia Hiszpanii. Tymczasem nastał pokój, książę postanowił podróżować, przebiegliśmy więc razem Włochy, Francję i Anglię. Po powrocie szlachetny mój przyjaciel wszedł do Rady Kastylii, mnie zaś przy tej samej Radzie powierzono urząd referendarza. Czas spędzony w podróżach oraz kilka następnych lat wywołały znaczne zmiany w umyśle księcia. Nie tylko że odstąpił od porywów swojej młodości, ale nawet przezorność stała się ulubioną jego cnotą. Dobro publiczne, przedmiot młodzieńczych marzeń, było nadal jego głęboką namiętnością, ale teraz wiedział już, że niepodobna wszystkiego od razu dokonać, że trzeba wprzód przygotować umysły, o ile możności zaś ukrywać własne środki i cele. Do tego stopnia posuwał ostrożność, że w Radzie zdawał się nigdy nie mieć własnego zdania i szedł za cudzym, tymczasem koledzy przemawiali jego własnymi słowy. Staranność, z jaką książę osłaniał swoje zdolności przed wzrokiem publicznym, tym bardziej je wykrywała. Hiszpanie odgadli go i pokochali. Dwór począł mu zazdrościć. Ofiarowano księciu ambasadę w Lizbonie. Wiedział, że nie wolno mu odmówić, przyjął więc, ale z warunkiem, że ja zostanę sekretarzem stanu. Odtąd nie widziałem go więcej, ale serca nasze zawsze żyją razem. Gdy Cygan doszedł do tego miejsca swego opowiadania, dano mu znać, że sprawy hordy wymagają jego obecności. Skoro się oddalił, Velasquez zabrał głos i rzekł: - Jakkolwiek całą uwagę zwracam na słowa naszego naczelnika, nie mogę przecie schwytać w nich najmniejszego związku. W istocie, nie wiem, kto mówi, a kto słucha. Tu margrabia de Val Florida opowiada córce swoje przygody, która opowiada je naczelnikowi, który nam znowu je opowiada. To istny labirynt. Zawsze zdawało mi się, że romanse i inne dzieła podobnego rodzaju winny być pisane w kilku kolumnach, na kształt tablic chronologicznych. - Masz senor słuszność - odpowiedziała Rebeka - I tak na przykład w jednej kolumnie czytano by, że pani de Val Florida oszukuje swego męża, w drugiej zaś ujrzano, czym ten wypadek go uczynił, co bez wątpienia rzuciłoby nowe światło na całe opowiadanie. - Wcale nie to chciałem powiedzieć - rzekł Velasquez - Ale oto jest na przykład książę Sidonia, którego charakter mam zgłębiać, gdy tymczasem widziałem go już na marach. Czyliż nie lepiej było zacząć od wojny portugalskiej? Wtedy w drugiej kolumnie ujrzałbym doktora Sangre Moreno zastanawiającego się nad sztuką lekarską i nie zdziwiłbym się widząc, że jeden płata zwłoki drugiego. - Zapewne - przerwała Rebeka - ciągłe niespodzianki czynią opowiadanie mało zajmującym, gdyż nigdy nie można zgadnąć, co po czym nastąpi. Naówczas ja zabrałem głos i rzekłem, że podczas wojny portugalskiej mój ojciec był jeszcze nader młody i ze nie można było dość wydziwić się roztropności, jaką okazał w sprawie księcia Medina Sidonia. - Nie ma o czym mówić - rzekła Rebeka - gdyby twój ojciec nie był się pojedynkował z jedenastu oficerami, mogłoby było przyjść do sprzeczki, słusznie zatem uczynił, że ją uprzedził. Wydało mi się, że Rebeka drwi z nas wszystkich. Odkryłem w jej charakterze coś szyderczego i wątpiącego. Pomyślałem, że kto wie, czy nie mogłaby nam opowiedzieć przygód wcale odmiennych od historii niebieskich bliźniąt, i postanowiłem ją o to zapytać. Tymczasem nadeszła godzina rozstania i każdy odszedł w swoją stronę. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie